Days of Future Past
by LMiC2001
Summary: Accidently transported from 2021, Sara Evans must find a way home without messing up her parents' lives or changing her own future. Conventional couples.
1. Family Tree

Days of Future Past Family Trees

Year 2021

Max and Liz Evans: *

Jared Maxwell Evans  [18] +

Sara Elizabeth Evans  [18]

Claudia Anne Evans  [12] *

Eric Sean Evans  [6] * 

Michael and Maria Guerin:

Amy Michelle Guerin [17]

Alexander Michael (Alex) Guerin [17]

Andrew Mitchell (Andy) Guerin [14]

Ashley Maria Guerin [5]

Alex and Isabel Whitman: *

Corey Daniel Whitman [15] *

Charles Phillip Whitman [15] *

Janelle Diane Whitman [12] *

Jennifer Isabel Whitman [12]*

Kyle and Tess Valenti:

Justin Samuel Valenti [18]

Teresa Ann Valenti [16]

James Kyle (Jamie)Valenti [14]

* = Currently on Antar

+ = Currently in Florida


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer:  Roswell is the property of Melinda Metz, Jason Katims, Twentieth Century Fox and probably a dozen more entities.  I am not one of them.  I am making no money from this so please don't sue.

A/N: Spoilers through ARCC in Season 2 after that AU.  Conventional couples are the rule.

Days of Future Past 

By LMiC2001 (lmicfanfic@msn.com)

Part 1 

_Oh God, not again,_ Sara Evans thought running for the bathroom.  It was the sight and the smell of sunny side up eggs that kept sending her running. 

Teresa Valenti watched her friend's retreating form as she served another table at the Crashdown Café.  _That's strange_, she thought, _we don't normally get sick.  I wonder what's up?_

She moved to the next table, clearing it and then carried the dishes to the bin just outside the restrooms.  She lingered a moment hoping to make sure that Sara was feeling better.

When she emerged from the restroom Sara was still pale and a little shaken. 

"Are you OK?" Teresa asked lamely.

"Yeah, it's probably just something I ate.  Remind me to check the Tabasco sauce to make sure it isn't out of date," she joked recalling the time they'd all gotten sick from an out of date case they'd gotten in from the distribution center.

"I will.  Really, though, wasn't that the third time this morning?  If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were pregnant," Teresa said flippantly. 

"Oh yeah, right," Sara said dryly.  "And risk the wrath of your dad and my grandparents?  I don't think so." 

Teresa laughed moving back to help her tables.

Sara turned to the pick up window trying not to let her friend's casual comment haunt her.  But the truth suddenly dawned on her, despite what she'd told Teresa, it was quite possible.  She pushed her fears to the background, it wouldn't do for Teresa to run home and tell Justin anything yet.  Picking up the next order she turned back to the room, her face passive, while a silent prayer to get through the next two hours went out from her heart.

Two hours later she was trudging up the steps to the family apartment over the restaurant.  

Nancy Parker looked up at the pale face of her granddaughter and was instantly concerned.  "Sara!  What's wrong?"

Knowing there was no way of reassuring her grandmother that she was fine while she looked such a lovely shade of green she lied a little bit.  "I think it was what I ate last night coming back to haunt me."

"What did you eat?" she asked remembering that they had left Sara to fend for herself last night.

"One of my olive omelets with salsa and Tabasco," Sara answered trying not to turn greener at the thought.  "Grandma, I'm going to go lay down.  Erica called in this morning so I had to finish my shift and I am worn out."

"Of course, I'll bring you a cup of tea in a little while and see how you are doing," Nancy offered with a worried look at the retreating girl.  

Sara was so much like her mother that it had been a bittersweet blessing to raise her.  After fourteen years of Liz missing it was hard to hold out hope that she would ever return.  _What was the secret she and Max had been running to protect?  And was it so dangerous that they had to leave their children behind?  She at least hoped it was the fear of danger that had led to the abandonment.  And why split the twins?_

She sighed and pushed the questions from her mind as she got up to start water for the tea.  Fifteen minutes later she knocked quietly then entered Sara's room.  It looked different from when Liz had used it.  Sara had painted the bricks an ivory color and used lavender and yellow as her accent colors.  It had been her eleventh birthday present.

Sara was sleeping with her back to the door.  She was curled up clutching the diary that had belonged to Liz.  Her long dark hair was braided and flung out of the way to try to keep it from getting tangled while she slept.  She had changed back into her long nightshirt and left the uniform draped across the chair in the corner.  

Nancy carried the tea to the bedside table and smoothed a stray lock of hair back towards the braid.  She vaguely wondered where Liz's journal had been hidden, but she left it alone.  She adjusted a small personal sized fan so that it would give Sara a little more air as the June day heated up.  She headed back towards the door and paused to look at the new photograph on the bulletin board by the door.

It was from two weeks earlier at graduation.  Sara and Justin Valenti were in their cap and gown.  Around them were his family and their friends and everyone was smiling and laughing.  Nancy mentally named the children in the picture:  Teresa and Jamie Valenti and then the Guerin children, Amy, Alex, Andy, and Ashley.  Standing behind Justin were his parents Tess and Kyle. She laughed remembering how Maria had looked pulling Michael forcefully into the picture. And there behind Sara, she and Jeff stood looking like the proud grandparents they were.  

They had escaped to Florida the weekend before to go to Jared's graduation.  But they hadn't made themselves known there, still adhering to Liz's request that for the safety of the children they not be seen there.  She brushed an angry tear from her eye as she fled from the room leaving Sara to rest.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

An hour later Sara woke up.  Stretching, she realized how much better she felt.  She sat up gingerly hoping that the queasiness wouldn't return with the movement.  Fortunately they seemed to have disappeared for the moment.  

Glancing over at her nightstand she saw the promised tea that her grandmother had left.  She smiled as she thought, _Why let it go to waste?_ She tested the temperature and with a deceptively casual pass of her hand warmed it about 30 degrees.  Then she sipped the tea, ginger and peppermint, both good for the tummy.  _Thank you, Aunt Maria,_ she thought, knowing who kept Nancy stocked in teas and herbal blends.

Glancing again at the nightstand she looked at the time, 2:39 pm.  _I'd better hurry if I don't want to be late for the meeting,_ she thought rising from her bed.

She walked across the room and changed into her favorite pair of shorts and a t-shirt for comfort.  She grabbed both her journal and her mother's and put them into her backpack.  A couple of pens and her Walkman were dropped in and she grabbed her tip money from the last few days, shoving some of the money into her pocket and some into the bag.  Not entirely certain of her plans she packed a change of underwear, socks, and a clean uniform.  Just in case.

She sat down for just a moment to put on her socks and shoes while mentally reviewing her current plan of action.  _Sleeping bag is down in the jeep…Hondo would probably be the best place to go to the drugstore without prying eyes that would report back to Grandma… Double back to the reservation and be in the cave for the meeting by four…that's a little too close time wise for comfort but I can't do anything about that now,_ she thought as she tied a double knot in her shoe. 

On the way through the apartment she stopped at the kitchen and grabbed three bottles of water and a couple of apples before zipping the bag shut.  She also stopped in the living room to tell Nancy about her plans, most of them at least.

"Thank you for the tea.  Between that and the nap I feel much better.  Unfortunately I have a meeting at four and I need to run a couple of errands beforehand so I have to go," she said.

Nancy looked at Sara for a moment before she spoke, "You have your color back.  That's good, but are you sure you shouldn't take it easy the rest of the day?"

"I would if I could but this is sort of a 'conference call' so I can't miss it," Sara explained vaguely as she grabbed a long sleeved button down shirt and her keys from the peg beside the door.  "See you later," she called over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Half an hour later in the McDonald's restroom she opened one of the two tests she'd bought at the drugstore a couple of minutes earlier.  Choosing one with a special cover so it could travel while waiting for the results, she took the test and put it into the front pocket of the backpack to process while she traveled.  She threw the box for that test in the trash, packed the other one in the backpack and washed her hands before heading back to the jeep.

She glanced at her watch as she got back on the road.  She grimaced at the time realizing she was going to be late.

When she reached the cave she walked through the main chamber with the alien hieroglyphics and into a smaller chamber in the back that was concealed behind a small outcropping of rocks.  

She unfurled the sleeping bag and settled down Indian style with her backpack in her lap and the bag containing the second test beside her.  She closed her eyes and concentrated on Jared for one brief second before they were connected mentally across the miles.  

_Sorry, I overslept,_ she thought, apologizing immediately.  

_That's ok, Sis.  As long as you didn't miss the second part of the meeting, we're fine,_ Jared answered. 

Sara chuckled, _I have about two minutes to spare for that one._

_True.  But I have to admit I was starting to get concerned.  You don't usually sleep during the day.  What happened?_ he asked

_I'll tell you later_, she promised.

Less than a minute later a beam of light flooded the dream plain where they were meeting.  Sara grabbed Jared's right hand with her left and they both reached into the light with their free hand.  After a few seconds they pulled a dark-haired woman in her mid-thirties from the light.

_Hi Mom_, they greeted her.


	4. Part 3

Part 3

In the heat of the afternoon sun a large white van with tinted windows wound its way up the dust path from the valley to the cave strewn cliffs of the reservation.  Its tires crunched ominously as it passed the old man in the secluded cabin.  

His well-lined face masked the extreme concern he felt as the van passed and sent an icy chill down his spine.  The old man crossed to the front of the house as quickly as his feeble steps would carry him.  

On the front porch a middle-aged man sat adding decorations to a pair of moccasins that would be sold at a booth in a few weeks.  He raised his head as he heard the shuffling footsteps reach the door.  

Riverdog spoke as soon as Eddie looked up, "It is time.  Go give him the message."

Eddie just nodded as he covered his box of supplies.  And then he left asking no questions.

Liz smiled brightly at her two eldest children.  Jared with his short dark hair and soulful eyes looked so much like Max had at eighteen.  And Sara looked like she had at the same age, except the eyes, she had gotten those from her father.  

She still marveled that these two had learned so early to combine their energies and from such a distance.  If not for them pulling her through from Antar every quarter she would never have gotten to see them through her long time absence from the planet.  She hugged them both as well as she could in her dream form.  "It is so good to see you both again.  How much time do we have?" she asked knowing that her time with them depended solely on there ability to hold her there.   

Jared looked over to his twin trying to determine how much she could handle today.  "What do think?  About ten to fifteen minutes today?" he asked.

Sara nodded.

"Ok then, Mom, why don't you go first?  How are things on Antar?" Jared asked taking charge.  

Liz tried to hide her excitement as she spoke, but it still shone through her eyes as she said, "The elections were a success.  The people have chosen the more democratic government that your father proposed and your grandmother has agreed to accept the roll of counselor to the new president.  Your father is very glad they accepted his excuse that he truly didn't want to be their president because he didn't want the people to feel like the monarchy was still in power despite the election process.  Fortunately they never guessed that the real reason he turned it down was because he wanted to return to Earth.  

It's been over a year since they death of Kivar and there have been no rumblings from separatist groups in over ten months.  So we should be leaving for home in a few weeks.  I think Alex and Isabel and their kids might actually be packed already, they are so anxious."

"Home?  You're coming home?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are," Liz answered with a huge smile.

"I'm so thrilled," Sara exclaimed hugging her mother again.  Does that mean Jared can come home then, if he wants too?  Oh and what should I tell Grandma?  Or should we just ask Michael to handle that."

"Get Michael to handle that.  Jared, you will be welcome at home in Roswell or anywhere you want to be.  Now speaking of Michael is there anything to report from him?"

"He says the squirmy little… um… 'rat' is still around but he's been lying low lately and that the rest have all but vanished as far as he could tell," Sara reported.

"Is that all?  Good.  I'll tell Max when I get back," Liz stated.

"So when should you be home?" Jared asked.

"In three to six weeks, depending on when we get to leave," Liz answered.

"What is today's date again?" Sara asked. 

"June 30, 2021. Why?" Jared asked.

"Just trying to figure when they should be home.  Mid August at the latest…" Sara's words broke off suddenly and she turned to her head to the left sharply, absolute terror in her eyes just before she disappeared.   


	5. Part 4

Part 4 

Jared watched as the light that had protected Liz to bring her to this dream plane enveloped her again within seconds of Sara's disappearance.  It was more sudden than usual but it was at least expected.  Sara's fear and disappearance were not.  

He left the dream plane and tried to reach her telepathically through their link but all he was getting back from her were the nearly tangible waves of terror and he could tell that she was blocking most of her feelings from him.  

Worried he rose from the bed where he'd sat for the conference and grabbed a suitcase from his closet thinking, _Screw safety and anonymity!  My sister is in danger and I am going to Roswell.  She needs me_.

Packing quickly he continued to feel the fear as he carried the bag to his car.

Justin Valenti walked in the Crashdown Café and headed back to the booth he usually used.  Amy Guerin had just finished using it to fill the shakers and bottles.  They all did that to insure that the booth would be available when the boys got a break from the UFO center where they worked.  

Teresa and Jamie walked in carrying bags and joined their brother at the same booth.

"Hey there, what's up?" Justin asked as they sat down.  He took the bags Teresa handed him as she sat down.

"Jamie needed new shoes and you know what Mom would have bought," she said rolling her eyes.  

"The ugliest shoes _Fred Meyers_ had to offer?" he suggested with a comic flair.

"Ding. Right in one, tell the man what he's won," she teased.

"An all expenses paid trip to Roswell, New Mexico.  Home of was it a ship or a weather balloon.  While there you will be the exclusive guest of multi-billionaire wacko Brody Davis, owner of the UFO Museum.  He recommends the Pepper-jack cheese," Jamie chimed in.

They all laughed at that.  

"Seriously, though, she did try to buy the Kermit the Frog shoes last year because they were the right size and cute she said.  Does she really want me beaten to a pulp by the guys in the locker room this year?  Just because I'm the baby and haven't had a growth spurt yet doesn't mean that I still want to wear the stupid Muppets.  I'm fourteen years old for Buddha's sake," Jamie ranted.

"Talk to Dad.  He'll help her remember without pissing her off," Justin suggested.

Amy walked up and took their orders then.  

While they were ordering Jared felt a wave of fear from Sara through the empathic bond they'd had since back in the spring when they'd taken their relationship a step further.  He forced himself to sit calmly while the others chatted but he was thinking, _What the hell?  Where is she that she is this scared?  What can I do to help?_

Back in the cave loud arguing and a scraping noise pulled Sara out of her trance like state.  The voices were so angry and their energies so malevolent that she felt instantly afraid.  

She clutched her backpack and crept over towards the pile of rocks that shielded the entrance to the back chamber.  She noticed a spot of light within the pile and realized with some relief that she could use it as a peephole rather than chance being seen from looking around the edge of the pile.

She saw two men struggling to move a machine of some sort that looked about the size of an old metal trashcan.  They set it down in the middle of the hieroglyph chamber with a thud and seemed to be more relaxed once they stepped away from it.

A shadow blocked the sunlight of the entrance then moved to the machine.  About fifteen seconds later it lit up and she could see his face.  Nicolas.  She held her breath and prayed that the pounding of her heart wasn't as loud as it seemed.

He questioned his men, "Did you check the cave to make sure it was empty before you brought this in here?"

"Yes Sir," they lied not wanting to receive punishment from Nicolas. 

"Good.  Dusty, go check the entrance once more before we get started," he said and the taller of the two men snapped to attention and moved to the entrance. 

Nicolas continued to fidget with buttons and gadgets on the machine.  

Dusty returned and said, "All clear."

"Thank you gentlemen.  Ok, I don't know how addled this is going to leave us when we get there but here is the plan.  We are it, the last of the loyalists.  So we are going back in time to kill Max Evans and the rest before they have a chance to grow stronger and kill Kivar.  After much consideration I've decided that the best time for this is back when they were in high school.  I know that back then we were contemptuous of their ignorance and we underestimated just what they could do.  But we won't underestimate them this time.  We have two days to plan and the night of the third day we attack.  They won't know what hit them.  Do either of you nimrods have any questions? No? Then good let's go," he said as he flipped a switch.  

Sara felt the room begin to spin. 

"So Amy, is Sara still resting upstairs?  She looked really bad this morning," Teresa asked as their food was delivered.

"Nancy said she was resting but I think I heard her leave a little after you left.  She probably drove out to the Reservation again to get some of that quality desert air.  So she was still feeling bad today?  She didn't really look like she felt well yesterday either." Amy said.

"Well she was still pretty bad this morning.  It seemed like the sunny side up eggs were really getting to her.  I even joked that if I didn't know better I might think she was pregnant," Teresa said laughing.

"Of course she isn't.  That requires sex and I know that you too aren't _stupid_ enough to chance that.  Especially with the lectures that you have to listen to every year from Uncle Kyle," Amy said and looked pointedly at Justin.

Justin forced a mask of innocence to his face and tried not to act suspicious. 

He could still feel Sara's fear but was mixed with a little anger now.  Before he could analyze the feeling further he suddenly shuddered as if feeling a chill and he felt her presence vanish completely. 


	6. Part 5

Part 5 

Jared was frantic and lost with only one thought in his head, _What happened to Sara?_

After about a minute he thought, _I'm gonna need help from someone actually in Roswell to go and check on her.  But who?_  Then he knew.

He picked up the phone and dialed information.  And within seconds was connected to the Crashdown Café.  When the girl answered he asked, "Is Justin Valenti there?"

April 30, 2002

Michael fumed while he drove his motorcycle to the cave to rest after yet another argument with Maria.  _She is mad that I haven't picked up my tux yet for the prom tomorrow.  But she knows I don't get paid until tomorrow and I can't get it until then.  Damn it, doesn't she realize that I had to work about twenty hours extra just to be able to take her?  Some days being emancipated sure does suck.  Of course I could still be with Hank… No, I'd rather be working myself to death than that._

He parked the bike in the bushes close to the mouth of the cave and went in.   He passed the markings on the wall and went to the rear of the cave, around the pile of rocks to the hidden chamber in the back.  He fished a small flashlight from his pocket and swung the beam around to check for small animals.  When he checked all around and determined that it was all clear he grabbed his sleeping bag and unrolled it.  

Thinking of Maria again he lay down.  Some days she exasperated him more than work ever could.  He checked his watch thinking, _Three hours until round two.  Got to be at work at 5:00_. 

He set his watch to wake him in time for work and started to drift off to sleep.  He was almost asleep when a pulse of light flooded the cave.

He jumped up alert.   There were voices in the front chamber.  Loud angry voices shouting, "Where is it?" and "Does that mean we are stuck here?"  And then there was a cry of someone in pain. 

He crept closer to the entrance but he felt more than heard the quiet presence of the dark haired girl in the shadows. She tugged his arm and showed him the peephole in the rocks.  With a finger to her lips she urged him to stay quiet while he looked. _Nicolas?!  What the…_

Nicolas was mildly torturing one of his men.  He has the man floating in the air with the small of his back against a stalagmite spinning horizontally like a record on a turntable.  

When he finally let the man up he said "In three days we will be victorious and will be allowed to return home as heroes.  Do you understand me?  Do not question me again.  Trent, go see if the coast is clear, we have a big hike ahead of us and we need to get going."  

The shorter man walked to the entrance and called back, "All clear."  The others caught up to him and they left together.

As they left the girl relaxed and exhaled.  "Thank you for your silence," she said.

Then she turned and looked at him.  Her eyes grew large and she backed up a half a step clinging to her backpack.  "No!" she breathed.  "Oh my…" she started then sat heavily on a small boulder as her knees buckled under her.

"What?!" Michael demanded.

"Michael?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, but how would you…" he started but her next question threw him.

"What year is it?"


	7. Part 6

Part 6 

"What?" Michael asked, startled by the question.

"What is today's date?" Sara repeated feeling a little steadier now.

"April 30th," he said.

"And what year is it?"

"What the… What do you mean, 'what year is it?'  Who the HELL are you?  And how do you know my name?" Michael yelled.

"Damn it, Michael, did you not just see Nicolas scuttling away? Lower your voice and tell me what year it is so I can try to figure out how to answer your other questions," she demanded in her most no nonsense voice.

"2002," he answered rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," Sara said, automatically reaching for the drawstring on her backpack.  She reached in and grabbed a well-read personal journal.  

Michael recognized it immediately.  "But that's…"

"The Journal of Elizabeth Parker, yes I know. It covers from September 1999 to October 2006.  Now sit down for a second while I try to see if those three nimrods who just left picked a significant time to return to or just a random date," she said opening the book.

"Just who are you and how did you get that?  Wait a minute… Did you just say October 2006?" he asked flustered.

"Michael, Open your eyes and look at me and tell me who I am and then you might know the answers to that question," Sara said looking him in the eye.

_What the…_ he thought.  Then he narrowed his eyes a little.  _She looks like Liz.  How is that even possible?_

"You look like Liz.  Are you related to her?" he finally asked.

"Absolutely."

"How are you related to her? Cousin? Aunt?"

"Um… I'm not really sure that I should say.  It might change things," she hesitated losing some of the bravado that had carried her.  

"Would it change things if I blasted you to bits for pissing me off?" Michael countered.

She sighed then said, "I am Sara Elizabeth Evans.  I am her daughter.  Well, one of them anyway."

"Daughter?  How can you be her daughter?  I mean you look the same age as she is," he babbled while fidgeting with his hair.

"When I woke up this morning it was June 2021.  Then I proceeded to have a lousy day and came up here to focus.  I was on the dream plane when those three showed up and suddenly pulled me out with their loud noises.  Suddenly I'm here.  And you look about twenty years younger than before.  End of story," she shrugged and returned to the diary.

Michael sat quietly for a moment, then said, "But that means, if what you are saying is true, that you have traveled through time.  How is that possible?"

"I have no idea but it isn't the first time someone from the future has traveled back, so it is definitely possible," She replied without looking up.  "Oh hell!  Prom is tomorrow.  They did say three days right?"

Michael nodded still confused.

"Good then prom should be safe and things should go as planned.  Wait a minute… Why is Maria mad at you?"

The question startled him but he answered anyway, "Because I haven't gone to pick up my tux yet.  Why do you have Liz's journal with you?"

"Because she left it for me to keep safe and I get a great deal of comfort from reading it when I need it, like today.  So you haven't picked up the tux.  But you have paid a deposit and been fitted right?"

"Yes, but where did she go that she wouldn't be safe?"

"She and my father are on Antar fighting a war.  They are due to return soon but I haven't seen them in person for fourteen years.  Have you picked out and ordered the corsage and boutonniere yet?"

"No.  Do you really expect me to believe you are from the future?"

"Michael, at this point, I really don't care much about your beliefs.  What time is it?" she asked grabbing his left arm and turning the wrist to show her the time. "Quarter to three, great.  Where is your rental?  At the mall?"

He nodded.

"Great.  Then we have time to go to the florist first, then to pick up the tux all before you have to be at work tonight.  I'm assuming you have to work since you have your apron shoved in your back pocket.  Am I right?"

He sputters "Yes, but…"

"No 'buts.' Let's go," she says gathering her backpack

"But, really, I don't get paid…" he started.

"Don't worry about that for now.  I'll loan it to you until tomorrow.  No biggy," she said heading for the entrance.

"Why?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so just chalk it up to being a girl and let's get out of here," she said peeking out the entrance to make sure it was clear.

"Ok, but wouldn't your cash have the wrong date and signature on it.  I mean, if you are really from the future," Michael asked.  

Sara stopped in the doorway and stared at him.  "You're right.  I hadn't thought of that. Let me let you see my cash.  But I will need to see at least a dollar from you afterwards so I can copy it for the changeover of my cash to use here."

She unzipped the front pocket of the backpack and pulled out a five handing it to him.  As she did, she noticed the test from earlier.  She glanced at Michael carefully studying the money and risked a look at the results.  _Oh shit!_ she thought as she stared at the big 'plus' sign shining through.


	8. Part 7

Part 7 

_Oh Buddha, what am I going to do?  Grandma is going to kill me and Kyle is going to kill Justin.  If Jared were around in my head he'd know what to do.  Don't PANIC!_ Sara told herself as she pushed the test back in the pocket and pulled out more money.

"Do you have a dollar that I may see so that I can change these?" she asked.

"Um… I think so.  Let me see," Michael answered while digging for his wallet.  Once he had it he pulled a five from the nearly empty folds.

"Thank you," she said and began studying the signatures and pictures.  After a moment she handed it back.  Then she waved her hand over the money she'd pulled out and transformed the future currency into a usable form.

"Wow that's a great trick.  Who taught it to you?" he exclaimed.

"You did. But I don't normally like to use it cause it feels like cheating," Sara said as she walked out of the cave.

As Michael rushed to join her she tried to hand him $100.00.  He just shook his head and said, "No, I'll wait until tomorrow."  

Sara stamped her foot and clenched her teeth while practically growling in frustration.  Then she stopped as an idea came to her.   "You need to order the flowers today if there is going to be a snowball's chance in Arizona of getting them tomorrow.  It is always better to have cash when dealing with florists.  Look if you don't like the idea of borrowing it from me then take it as a trade for a place to sleep tonight."

"Um, I'm not so sure that is a good idea.  What about Maria?  She'd freak if she saw you," he said.  

"Look, I don't have a place to sleep since my bedroom is currently occupied by my mother.  I could sleep here but then I would need a ride into town later since my jeep, which used to be my dad's, is still being used by him and is therefore not parked where I left it.  Besides, according to the diary Maria, Liz and Isabel should be congregating in the Fashion/ Christmas Nazi's room tonight.  I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would be safe.  I can get a hotel room tomorrow but I can't change my card to an acceptable number until I have a chance to see a couple of them.  My account is with First Bank of America, which wasn't formed until First Union and Bank of America merged in 2015.  Unfortunately, since my account doesn't exist yet and credit cards are required for hotel stays in anyplace reputable, I need a place to stay tonight.  Please?" she begged nervously.

Reluctantly, Michael took the money and led her to where his motorcycle was hidden.  

As they were about to climb on the bike, he turned to her and suggested, "You know with Liz and Max both in town people will definitely ask questions if you appear to look so much like Liz."

Sara nodded and waved her hand over her hair turning it the same strawberry color of Nancy Parker.  "Maybe I should go by Sara Avery, instead of Evans so they don't guess.  I really don't like messing with the future but with Nicolas in control of their plan then I really don't have much of a choice," she said.

"I kind of get that.  I have a lot of questions most of which I will save for later, but for now just one more. Why 'Avery'?" 

"My best non 'Czechoslovakian' friend in school was Tracie Avery.  So I won't likely forget it," Sara answered honestly. "Now to the mall, Kimosabi"

"The Lone Ranger?"

"Grandpa Parker is a huge fan."

And they drove off.  About a block from the mall she made him pull over stating, "You don't want word of this ride getting back to Maria, right?  If you want to go on to the tux shop and get your tux, I will go to the florists for you.  You said her dress is green right?"

"Yes, a pale green I believe."

"Great.  I will take care of the flowers.  Afterwards I will go to the store for a few essentials and will take them all back to your apartment on a bus or taxi.  Where is your apartment by the way?"

"On East Fifth Street.  Number 129 C," he answered grudgingly.

"Thanks, Michael.  I really appreciate this," she said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said gruffly.

After hitting the florists to order the flowers for the prom, Sara stopped by the Wal-Mart Super Center and bought a couple of outfits and undergarments from the clearance rack just so she could get through at least three days.  She also bought toiletries and a few groceries that she was almost certain Michael wouldn't have.

She didn't have to wait long for the bus when she finished and less than two hours after she started she was letting herself into Michael's apartment using the handy Antarian keyless entry method.

Roswell, 2021

Justin reached the cave a full ten minutes faster than he'd ever made it there before.  

As he walked in he felt a strangeness about it, almost a violation of the sacred, calming atmosphere that was normally present there.

He'd forgotten Teresa was behind him until she shuddered and spoke, "Why does it feel so weird in here?  What happened?"

"I don't know," he answered, "but I feel it, too."


	9. Part 8

Part 8 

Michael Guerin Studios, Roswell 2021

Michael stood behind the counter pencil in hand ready to write on the calendar in front of him.  The telephone was perched between his shoulder and ear as he scheduled the appointment.  "Yes Ma'am, the photos are taken of you and your family quietly going about your day.  At your home, that is why they are natural family poses.  I try to capture the quiet moments like playing games or reading with the kids, prayers at the table, whatever.  These are more comfortable than posed pictures and you will come to love them more…yes ma'am it is a bit awkward at first that is why I schedule at least four hours for the session…Just before school starts back will be fine. How about August 19?…the 20th?  Yes ma'am I can.  From 2pm to about 7?  Great.  I'll call a few days ahead of time to confirm.  Oh yes, I'd better get the number…Thank you very much Mrs. Gulden."

Michael had enjoyed the painting and art he'd done in high school and still painted occasionally, but he'd also discovered a knack for photography when his friends' children were born.  He took pictures originally with a cheap disposable camera but a few months later while "flea marketing" with Maria and Isabel he had run across some older but still serviceable photography equipment.  He didn't buy it even though he'd wanted to because money was so tight then.  But Isabel and Maria pitched in together to purchase it after he'd stormed away, angry that once again life had handed him lemons.

A week later, the night before the Evans twins' first birthday party, Maria had given the old camera to him.  Feeling "inspired" he had taken a whole roll of candid photos of Maria, most of which the children they'd conceived that night would never see. 

He sat down and smiling at Maria's photo on his desk.  It was one he had taken that night.  Maria was mimicking Marilyn Monroe with a fan on the floor blowing her skirt up.  As the bell on the door tinkled he set the photo back down and stood to see who it was.

Eddie stood in the doorway allowing his eyes to adjust to the muted indoor lighting.  

"Let me guess, you aren't here to have your picture taken?" Michael quipped.

The older man shook his head quietly with only a slight smile.  "No, actually.  The old man is up from his bed and acting spooked.  He told me to bring a message to you.  He may still be lucid for a little while if you want to ask him questions, but I'd advise you to hurry."

He handed Michael an envelope before he stepped back out of the studio.

Michael quickly scanned the message, then swearing softly under his breath he reached for the phone again. "Maria, I just got a message from Riverdog.  I'm heading out there now to talk to him.  I'm not sure how long it will take so don't wait dinner for me… I'll be careful.  I promise…  I love you, too." 

With that he returned the phone to its base, grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him.

After putting the groceries away and cleaning the bathroom, just in case her morning sickness returned, Sara realized that she was hungry.  As she searched the cabinets she found nothing that even came close to appealing to her appetite right then.  

The sight of the cabinet half filled with Tabasco stirred up her homesickness.  Almost without even realizing, it she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door heading to the Crashdown.

It was only five blocks away so she didn't bother calling a cab.  After a few minutes she pushed open the door to the café.  The familiar decorations and smells were comforting and her homesickness was kept at bay.  

She chose a booth near the door so that she could watch the room and not be completely obvious in the looking. 

Ten minutes later, Agnus, the painfully slow, inept older waitress stepped up to the booth to take her order, Saturn Rings, ET fingers, and an alien blast.  

As she sat she realized how quiet it was in her head.  Very quiet.  Painfully quiet.  Too quiet.  The realization of how much she depended on Jared's banter and presence in her head hit her hard and a wave of loneliness washed over her.  As her eyes began to well up she reached into the depths of her backpack for her own journal.  She opened it then and there and began to write:  _Today is quite possibly the worst day of my life…_

Five minutes later a waitress brought out the food but Sara was hardly paying attention, until the woman spoke saying, "That's one ET / Saturn combo and an Alien blast."

A chill ran down her spine as she recognized the voice.  Her head snapped up and she was looking directly in the eyes of Liz Parker, her mother.  She looked almost exactly as she had in Sara's childhood memories from before she'd left for Antar.  


	10. Part 9

Part 9 

Michael parked the car in the dirt drive of the small cabin on the reservation.  He jumped out and passed Eddie on the porch beading.

Entering the cabin he saw Riverdog sitting by the far window.  He seemed not to hear Michael's approach as he stared anxiously up the mountain.  

Suddenly the old man spoke, "The girl doesn't belong there.  Without your help she will never make it back and she MUST get back."

"What?" Michael questioned.

"Treachery has sent her back in time.  She cannot meet herself or all will be lost.  To change the past will change the future," Riverdog continued, his gaze never wavering from the mountain.

"I don't under… Oh my God!  Sara?" Michael stammered.  "How can I help from here?"

"Her balance is off.  Until the prodigals return there will be no solution.  Remember this, the boy is the key.  The child is the strength and Gemini the link."  

"What?" he questioned again.

But no more words came from the old man as his tired body forced him to sleep.

Michael waited a few minutes then left, heading towards the cave.

Teresa passed Justin searching for clues or impressions from the objects in the main chamber of the cave.  

She walked first to the large cylinder in the middle.  Slowly she circled it examining the exterior.  "This appears to be the source of the weirdness," she said finally.  She carefully reached out and lightly touched an area with no buttons or panels.  Closing her eyes, she focused on it attempting to trigger a flash.  Nothing happened.

"That's strange," she said concerned.

"What?" Justin asked.

"I'm getting no flashes from this thing.  Only that weird feeling."

"Maybe you're getting rusty," Justin teased trying to lighten the tension.

"Ha ha, very funny," she answered dryly.

Justin moved towards the rear chamber trying to brace himself for what he might see.  In the background he could still hear Teresa muttering.  He paused at the pile of rocks that camouflaged the entrance and looked back to see if she was saying anything important.  As he turned, he stumbled, grabbing the rocks for stability.  The flashes began, violent in their intensity.

_*Sara hiding frightened*_

_*Nicolas and his minions discussing their plan*_

_*The wave radiating from the cylinder sweeping the Skins away*_

_*Sara's fear, pain and nausea as the wave struck her*_

He inhaled sharply as he backed away from the rocks his eyes wide and frightened.  _Oh Buddha, please let her be safe_.

Teresa, drawn by his gasp and the fear in his eyes, headed over to her brother.  She braced herself for what she might find, then passed him, entering the rear chamber.

Relieved that she didn't find a murdered body, she began to scan the chamber.  She saw the sleeping bag spread out on the ground.  The only other foreign object was a paper bag lying on the sleeping bag.

She knelt by the pallet and picked up the paper bag.  

_*Sara paying at a drug store and receiving the bag* _

Discovering the unopened pregnancy test, Teresa reeled from shock.  She remembered her backhanded comment to Sara from that morning.  Suddenly she was furious with her brother and was about to unleash her anger on him when she realized, _Wait a minute, what if Sara isn't ready for him to know? And in his present state of shock could he even handle it?  It is unopened after all_.

Suddenly there was a noise in the main chamber that snapped them both out of their thoughts.  Staying in the shadows they peered around the rocks and saw Michael crossing towards the back.

Sara couldn't take her eyes off of Liz.  After a few seconds she realized that her stares were making Liz uncomfortable and stammered out the first thing that crossed her mind. "Um… could I also have a glass of water, too, please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with it," Liz answered with a smile.

While she was gone, Sara wrote quickly, fighting tears that threatened to spill over.  _Damn it!  With everything that has happened today, I also get to meet my mother, but can I say anything?  Hell no.  Buddha, today really has sucked.  Can we do better tomorrow please?_

"Are you ok?" Liz asked setting the glass down.

"Yes.  Or at least I will be.  I'm just having a terrible day.  You know one of those that every time you think, 'it can't get any worse,' it does?"

"I totally understand," Liz answered with a smile.  "You finally get adjusted to the way that things are when you realize that you're about five steps behind the most recent changes."

Sara managed to give a half smile back, "Exactly!  And you know that you will be able to deal with it, but just for today you have to acknowledge that it basically sucks."

"Right," Liz nodded enthusiastically, then remembered she was supposed to be working.  "Could I get you a pie or a refill or anything?"

"No, I'm pretty much done here but thanks for listening."  Sara pulled ten dollars from her bag.  "That should pretty much cover everything, right? Keep the change."  

She gathered her backpack, shoving her journal back down inside. As she stood she saw Dusty approaching the café.  _Back door_, she thought. She turned back to Liz and pointed to the back as she asked, "Restrooms?"

"Yep.  Back there on your right," she answered.

"Thanks," Sara said and walked back that way.  

She heard the door chimes as the Skin walked in.  She felt the waves of malice radiating from him.  She paused at the restroom to glance back.  He was by himself, but was studying intensely the flier at the counter announcing the West Roswell prom.

_Oh shit, so much for three days to prepare_, she thought, then slipped out of the back of the restaurant.


	11. Part 10

**Part 10**

Once Sara stepped into the alley the stench from the dumpster hit her and she had to pinch her nose to keep from losing her supper.  Breathing through her mouth she moved towards Main Street, stopping in the shadows to check to see if it was safe to move out onto the sidewalk.  

She almost didn't see Michael and Maria in a lip-locked embrace across the way, but when she did she paused and removed her fingers from pinching her nose.  _Should I interrupt them or let them continue this? _she questioned herself.  Then she remembered the old lady was also on break and Liz was alone with the tables filling fast.

Clearing her throat she asked, "Excuse me, do either of you have the time?"

Maria sprang backwards and immediately adjusted her uniform before answering, "Um, it's… Oh my God, it's after 6.  I've got to run." She then ran back into the restaurant to finish her shift.  

Michael glared at Sara for a minute then turned to walk back to the kitchen.  

"Um, just so you know, the one called Dusty was just eyeing the West Roswell prom poster inside.  I think you may need reinforcements there.  Who should I talk to?"

Michael stopped, "You really should talk to Max."

"Fine.  You set it up for tomorrow morning.  What about Sheriff Valenti?  Can I go and ask him to help?" 

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, but be careful.  His office may still be bugged from the last time the FBI were snooping."

"I will.  I'll also let you know how it goes," she agreed.  

She watched Michael return to the kitchen, then turned to walk the block and a half to the sheriff's office.  Along the way she tried to decide what to tell him and how to get his trust. 

By the time she'd reached the deputy desk she'd decided to try a note with the orb symbol to break the ice, even though she wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the orbs before.

"Excuse me, sir, does a Jim Valenti work here?  My father knew him growing up and asked me to stop by," she asked the deputy on duty with her sweetest voice.

"Why, yes he does, ma'am.  He's the Sheriff.  If you'll wait here, I'll let him know he's got company," Deputy Hanson said.

"Thank you very much," she said relaxing for a second.  

As she waited she wrote the note including the orb.  She felt the prickle of an electronic bug, as Michael had suspected, while she was writing so she included the warning in the note.

Hansen returned and led her back to Valenti's office.  The prickle grew stronger as she walked in the door.  She stepped forward and while shaking his hand passed him the note.  

"Mr. Valenti, I'm Sara.  I'm not sure whether you remember me or not but my father speaks very highly of you," she said while glancing pointedly at the note in his hand. 

He scanned the message quickly.  

_Sheriff, _

_I need to speak with you about an urgent security matter regarding a danger to Max Evans. _

_This room is bugged._

The whirling symbol she'd drawn beneath it glowed softly in blue.

Jim looked a bit startled as he stood up.  He had a half smile on his face and began speaking to her as if she were an old friend.  "Sara, why of course I remember you.  It's good to see you again.  How is your father?"

"Oh, you know, taking care of things back home.  I kind of hate to impose but I'm having a bit of car trouble and wondered if you might know of a good place to get it fixed."

"A bit of car trouble?  Well, why don't we go take a look?" he said grabbing his hat.

"I really appreciate anything that you can do," she added.

He drove them a short way out of town into a rather secluded desert area.  Then they walked about ten yards away from the vehicle.  "Is this ok?" he asked her when they stopped.

Sara closed her eyes and pressed her fingers together gathering energy in between her hands.  She released the energy in a pulse that scanned the immediate area for other possible listening devices.  She found none. 

Opening her eyes she relaxed a little and nodded to the sheriff in answer to his question.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.  I wasn't lying when I said my father has trusted you for a long time.  About twenty years or more if my calculations are correct, but you haven't met me yet.  Allow me to properly introduce myself.  I'm Sara Evans.  I actually haven't been born yet in this time.  But I am trying to prevent an assassination attempt on my father, Max Evans.  Up until about thirty minutes ago I thought this would be taking place on Sunday night, but I am afraid the assassins have found out about the prom scheduled for tomorrow night."

"Who are the assassins?"

"They are Skins, three of them to be exact, Nicolas, Trent and Dusty.  I was trying to keep their prom a worry-free event but now it looks like it is going to be chaos."

"I thought Nicolas was dead?" Valenti asked.

"Actually he was strong enough that he took over a Human body for a couple of weeks until he reached the back up husks and they matured to the serviceable body he is using today.  He's actually the last leader standing.  Kivar died about a year back," Sara answered.

"It's good to know that Max will win someday.  Is your mother Liz?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"And is your desire for their prom to be worry free due to any special circumstances or is it just your aunt Isabel coming out in you?" he asked lightly.

"Actually a little of both.  Can I tell you a secret and not have you try and stop it?"

"It depends, will any one be hurt or is it illegal?"

"No.  They are both over 18."

"Then I will keep it a secret.  If you insist," he agreed.

"Ok.  The main reason I keep worrying about their prom is selfish really.  See my brother and I were conceived on their prom night.  I would like for that not to change."


	12. Part 11

****

Part 11

"Um, may I pretend I didn't hear that? I really don't want to think of them as old enough to have children, because that leads to thoughts of my own son being that old too," Jim said trying not to look embarrassed. 

"No problem, I just kind of wanted you to understand exactly why this is so important to me." Sara said, adding in her own mind, _That and the fact that I am carrying your great grandchild._

"I do understand. Listen I have a new sketch artists program on the computer back at the station. Do you think that you could provide descriptions for those three skins? I want to beef up the security at their prom and it would help if we had a picture to share with the other officers."

"That actually sounds like a good idea to me," she agreed.

"Do you have defensive powers? Or are they mostly mental ones?" he asked suddenly.

"Honestly, my powers are more along the lines of Isabel's. Dream travel, some telepathy (with family mostly) and building or scanning a perimeter, like what you just saw. My main physical defensive abilities are based in Tae Kwon Do, not Antarian physiology," she replied.

"Why Tae Kwon Do?"

"Well frankly it was my idea after I tried blasting rocks with Michael and it drained me so badly after only 3 blasts that I was powerless for almost a week. I decided that I would use blasts only in a dire situation and wanted something else to defend myself. So Maria, Amy and I all started taking Tae Kwon Do."

"Normally I wouldn't ask this of you, a civilian and all, but do you want to be part of the prom defensive team?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, but how will you explain my help?"

"Well you have already said you are the daughter of a friend. We'll just expand on that. You are thinking of going into law enforcement and came to town to see if you could observe police work in action. Your car broke down just outside of town and you walked in stopping to rest at the Crashdown Café. While at the Crashdown you overheard some customers in the next booth talking about sabotaging the prom. So you shared the information with me while we worked on your car. And I agreed to let you play civilian observer," Jim said.

"That works, sticking to the truth where possible," she said with a smile. "By the way, I am staying tonight at least on the couch at Michael's and I told him it would probably be better for every one if I went by Sara Avery while I am here. And he is planning a meeting in the morning with Max to give him a heads up."

"That's a good idea I'll join you there at about 10 o' clock. Are you sure you want to stay at Michael's? Why don't you get a room at the motor lodge? They are cheap but clean and respectable," Jim suggested.

"I wasn't sure where the best place would be and I haven't had time to set up a 2002 credit card account yet," she answered.

He laughed. "I hadn't thought about that. Stay at Michael's tonight and I'll see what I can to for tomorrow night. Do you have access to cash?"

"Yes," she said without elaborating.

"Ok, then we'll go back and let you do the sketches and plan to meet at 10 tomorrow to discuss strategy and hopefully I will have some good news for you then," he said.

Sara nodded. She turned towards the car, releasing the barrier she'd set and Valenti drove them back to town.


End file.
